1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a car seat base, especially to a car seat base equipped with a self-keeping lock mechanism preventing the hook elements in the car seat base from opening in severe vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car seat bases are basically can use to connect a car seat and provides an easy installation of the car seat in a vehicle. The connection between the car seat and the base relies on a set of spring-biased hook elements mounted inside the base.
If two vehicles collide together, the inertial force on the baby occupant can be up to 10 times their weight. If some of the spring-biased hook elements opened accidently due to a severe vibration, the baby occupant may fly with the car seat forwardly from the base, this would seriously endanger the baby occupant's life in traffic accident.